Full Moon High
by aliceandhatter4ever
Summary: What if the world was completely supernatural, where everyone is either a werewolf or vampire? And for centuries the two species were seperated? This is the story of the marching band of the first school to integrate. I suck at summaries! xP T FOR SAFETY!


**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction! This is just an idea that me and a friend have been messing around with for a while...all because we are band geeks! :P And we are HARDCORE BAND GEEKS at that! However, we also LOVE the Twilight Series! :D So, we created a mashed up parallel universe where our two favorite things come together! :) Anyways, this is a first chapter of a story that will go on only if we get a good amount of reviews... :) Enjoy and R&R!**

**PS: This is all purely my writing...we take turns writing chapters, so naturally, this chapter is written in my point of view! I also changed names to keep people who wish not to be credited from, er...being exposed? These are all OCs we made up to play us! :) **

Chapter 1: Holly

Today's the day...recruiting day...well, not recruiting day. It is more like when we get new people to try out marching. It's interesting-seeing fresh meat trying to do what we perfected.

My name is Hollyann, but my friends call me Holly. I am going to be one of the two drum majors to my high school's marching band, starting after the school year ends. I will be a senior and top clarinetist in my school, but I am not completely normal...I'm a werewolf.

My world is made up of two primary species-werewolves and vampires. The schools are usually segregated between the two, but my school is the first ever to integrate the species. On this topic, I should mention that the second-drum-major-to-be, who is also one of my best friends, Melissa, is a vampire. Our school takes a lot of heat for the integration that only occurred a decade ago, which is why my school never wins competitions, but that will change this year because we are going to work harder than ever before. Poor incoming freshmen...they have no idea.

Today is a warm June day and summer vacation is rapidly approaching, which means so is band camp. Band camp is hell, especially on the extremely hot August days, but the pain and work become addicting and after a certain point of doing drills, you can never go back because it takes over everything that you do.

As I was explaining earlier, today is a day where we teach incoming freshmen the very basics of marching. It is just for them to get a feel for what they will be asked to do if they join the marching band and for them to decide if it is something that they are willing to commit to. After giving a once-over of the new-comers, Melissa and I look at each other and give an approving nod. This group will do if they decide to join.

Our director's name is Stephen Smith. He is a vampire and is somewhat of a musical genius-like myself, but I don't like to brag like he does. He is probably one of the best teachers I have ever encountered and is one of the most unique. He doesn't like to be called by 'Mr. Smith', just Stephen. He probably does this because he doesn't act too much like an adult himself unless we are on the field, or anywhere for that matter, practicing.

"My name is Stephen Smith," he said to the new-comers,"just call me Stephen, Mr. Smith is my father." We laughed...he told everyone that. He gestured to the row of people in the front and said,"these are your section leaders, you will see that they have a sign saying what section they are in charge of. Go to your respective section and they will teach you the very basics of marching. Remember that this is just a taste and what you are going to experience here will be nothing compared to band camp. Ask the veterans, they will tell you and answer any questions you might have. Marching band is a commitment and if you can't make that commitment, don't join." He looked over at Melissa and I and he remembered to introduce us. "Oh, and before we start, I'd like to introduce you to the incoming drum majors for this year," he finally stated. He pointed to Melissa and said, "Everyone, this is Melissa, one of your new two drum majors. She is a trumpeter and is one of the best of the best at it, too. She is also one of the vampires, like me if you were wondering..." He then looked at me and then, finally, he started to introduce me to the crowd of soon-to-be-freshmen. "Last, but certainly not least, this is Hollyann," he gestured to me. "I think she would prefer if you call her Holly, though. She is a clarinetist, and is probably one of the most talented students I have ever had, like Melissa. And, again, if you were wondering, she is a werewolf." After the introductions, he instructed the section leaders to take the incoming freshmen and teach them forwards, backwards, attention, to the ready and mark time.

I walked around with Melissa for awhile going to each section asking if they needed any help, but all of the sections were handling it well on their own. This surprised me because the groups usually needed help to get the newbies to understand what to do. While Melissa was talking with her home group-trumpets-I went over to talk with the clarinets. They were a good group and they would be led by a trusted friend of mine-Shivani. She is an incoming junior and one of the vampires. The newbies started asking me questions, but I told them to ask Shivani because I had more work to do. Besides, they would get a good answer out of her anyway.

Melissa and I met back up and went to finish our rounds. The last group on our list was the flutes, led by the last point in our best-friends-forever-marching-band-triangle-Samantha. When we were freshmen, we couldn't possibly imagine our Sammy as section leader...long story. It was weird how it happened though... It was the beginning of our sophomore year and the manga-freak turned into the music-freak. She gave up soccer and put less time into reading her oh-so-adored manga stories. Now all three of us have leadership positions. Sammy is a werewolf by the way...and she is a very powerful one, too. She was doing a good job with her group, so after a short chat, we returned to Stephen.

He called everyone in front of him and ordered a basics block. Melissa and I joined the group just for the heck of it. We had a march-off with what little the incoming freshmen knew, and they were pretty good...now only if they join...


End file.
